


A Little Louder For Me

by Tsunami09



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prequel or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami09/pseuds/Tsunami09
Relationships: Rin okumura/Yato
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE: SORRY IF THE TWO ARE OCC

YATO has been wandering around the world trying to find meaning in his life after all of those times fighting for his survival and saving the world and all that the worst thing that could have happened to him is getting out of touch with his friends for so many years and even not hearing from them after that the more he think about it the more his depressed state gets worse.

"God… is there even any interesting things around here just a little bit of joy can be a blessing for me," YATO said bored out of his mind already

YATO walked around the city bustling lights and tall buildings but there is just nothing that gives him any liveliness at all then after an hour of walking besides he's invincible around civilians so people being weirded out by a man and a child jumping around the place is already a good gamble at least.

Finally getting even more bored as the time passes then noticing something at a distance jumping to a tall building for a better view of things looking at it that place should not be like that it's defying laws of gravity and more things but it's something out from a place he is known for a long time too deciding that place deemed to be explored and played around so he started the trek there.

"Hmmm… the more I think about it I feeling so many YOKAIS here as well they might be either good or bad but still…." YATO thought for a while now

"Hey did you know that RIN OKUMURA has been rising the ranks faster than anyone he's also the son of SATAN as well scary right!" People murmured among themselves

"RIN OKUMURA huh… ranks this place might have some kind of organization or something… damn it's fucked up judging them because of their race," YATO thought curiously

"Let's see first he's EXWIRE then MEISTER what's going to be next maybe he's going to kill us all by then" More people joined in the discussion.

"What do two mean now I should probably not find out of that now unless I want to go on another world-ending moment," YATO thought more now

Deciding that maybe he should enter the building to find out more about the place than sit around here and get bored more stepping in he felt some kind of pain quick thinking that must be a barrier so… that affects even Gods huh whomever the person is he's powerful enough to know about YOKAIS well enough to drive them off it's getting a bit more curious now.

The building itself is a mess of monstrous effects how do people go around this place one look from it you will be lost faster than you can say hello to the person next to you deciding that he should find out more about the place itself well… it's peaceful enough to warrant a good drink or eating place jumping through the dizzying messes he should probably hide somewhat someone is watching him for afar.

"OH! Bon jour! Can I know why you are here in our lovely school?" Someone asked from behind me shocking me a bit.

"Nothing just exploring I feel like there's someone I would like to me meet here but I don't know someone more interesting than him," YATO said in a cautious voice.

"Go on explore some more by the way I am the director of this school, my name is MEPHISTO PHELES but you can call me MEP," MEP said in more relaxed tone but YATO knows when someone's lying.

"My name is YATO," YATO said somewhat even more threatened than ever.

The meeting ended like that YATO being cautious about going around now he knows that MEP here is watching still besides this is his territory he does not want to fight in this place with so many civilians and whatever that guy is planning it's going to turn for the worse if he tries something out of his own field he could make out that this person is so much stronger than he appears to be and that makes sense too.

Now back to going around finding some good juicy action in this place the one thing that never left his head is that RIN OKUMURA guy he has some kind of background that might be interesting for him it makes sense that he's drawn to cause some problem for whatever the organization is about to do is God of Calamity has its perks and you know it.

YATO is already sensing someone is sees him wondering who is it looking around it's from a blue-haired person YATO could say he has some looks on him he seemed to be lost in thought though deciding not to engage him yet that would be weird someone talking to an invincible person is just out of range for whoever this person is.

"Did you see a person just jump around here I swear I saw someone black-haired and kind of weird looking as well it seems he not from the school?" The blue-haired boy said in slightly shocked tone

"RIN-KUN I didn't see anyone maybe your eyes are fooling you from staring at the sun so intensely maybe you should rest now," A yellow-haired girl said in a curious tone

"We should probably go to class now OKUMURA-SAN will kill us if we are not on time for our mission," A violet haired girl said in response

"Hey chicken head what time is it," The blue-haired boy said forgetting the whole incident already

"DOESN'T CALL ME THAT but we still have some few minutes for it?" A brown and yellow-haired boy said in return

Class huh? So… this MEP guy is not fooling around there are two of them now maybe they are brothers sharing a last name is surely an indication for it maybe I should follow them some more this an interesting pair of friends YATO remember all of those times that they fooled around in good old days before everything goes to shit.

Deciding to follow them slightly shocking him they just inserted a key out from nowhere and opened a new area YATO knowing full well that his powers must be kind of restricted because of that MEP guy trying to teleport might be a good idea although maybe dangerous because he might end up somewhere bad or worse.

Teleporting is harder than he thought it might be the barrier is not letting him do a full one so he has to do multiple ones in order to get there finally seeing the classroom wow… it's barren and full of dust why would someone teach students here it should at least on the protocol right?

"OK! Our mission today is to get some "YOKAIS" out and prevent more casualties to happen the rest of the stronger ones will be handled by my brother and me is it clear!" Thinking this might be OKUMURA-SENSEI said in a scary and serious tone.

"HAI," All of them said at the same time

All of them left minus this RIN OKUMURA looking everywhere is he trying to find something or is he going insane from me following him YATO feeling guilty he should not be doing this but curiosity killed the cat and never came back after a while of RIN just there he sighed and left as well but YATO suddenly remember they were going to fight YOKAIS it might be too dangerous for them thinking that he should help out.

Finally feeling slightly motivated in doing something he teleported outside of the school to the students sighing he's finally out of that annoying barrier seeing where he is now shit! This place has so many people in it how the fuck is these students destroy them if they don't know the enemy at all maybe he should intervene then more subtly though.

"RARR I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE GOD OF CALAMITY" A sudden roar is heard everywhere in the part of the city

"Who the hell is he talking about now is there even a god!?" All of them screamed at the same time

"Shit! Now you send this bastard out and here I thought I will go peacefully from those YOKAIS they must love to follow me around" YATO thought furiously not wanting to blow his cover too early.

"Focus everyone he's delusional from being drugged so much… but it should be advised not to be in close quarters with him," OKUMURA-SENSEI said confused as well.

YATO thought of a way to help them because he knows that even if that YOKAI is drugged he can still pack a punch or two and there is no way to attack him either maybe that RIN OKUMURA can damage him enough for YATO to jump in damn whoever put these poor students in this mission is an idiot or worse they should know the difference of power for this types only he hopes that if ever that RIN OKUMURA needs some help he will be there anytime.

As expected that RIN OKUMURA jumped in first and the others get ready for support as well YATO watches near looking at RIN his posture and fighting style is bad and not steady enough to handle get some hits in but one of the more interesting things that he saw is how RIN utilizes random attacks than precision ones choosing to distract enough to find an opening a good move on his side as well he been taught by that once.

As the two fought YATO grows nervous RIN's is getting tired already and even worse his hits is getting worse by the second maybe he should jump in fully knowing that one wrong move from RIN and he's getting a fatal attack from that YOKAI deciding fast that jumping in is more than a good choice and outweighing getting his cover blown as well.

"HEY, looking for me YOKAI-SAN," YATO said in a happy go lucky tone of voice

"Wait! Who are you!? Do you know each other!?—"All of them shocked at YATO suddenly appearing

"Questions later I have a YOKAI to fight now this one has been giving me headaches always foiling my vacation!" YATO said still in a happy voice

"GOD OF CALAMITY WE FINALLY MEET YOU HAVE BEEN BLACKLISTED IN OUR LAND FOR BRINGING THE WORSE WARS FOR SO MANY YEARS" The YOKAI roared again making YATO flinch a bit.

"Oh… that I was only there you know watching them kill off each other but I never brought it there, to begin with. " YATO replied nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

Sending a sideways blow my way I dodged it like nothing honestly he saw much worse than this besides the YOKAI liked me him much that IT'S is not even paying attention to the others that well at all knowing he doesn't want to put them in more danger than it should be already maybe if YATO can divert this YOKAI in a much safer place to fight it or risk killing at least one of them in the process the place is too tight, to begin with, and this way too many people one wrong move or debris falling might be the end for them it's still surprising that a YOKAI like him was able to appear at this place right now.

Jumping out of the way again from his fire breathing style damn this YOKAI is annoying him already this one is quite smart using this moment to trap him with so many people so YATO is limited to half of my power as well trying to assess the situation and find a safer opening the place has no way for something big to be done at all noticing that RIN is going to be hit fast he teleported near him and shielded him from any harm with his own barrier while RIN grows unconscious because of the amount of power that has been presented to him that fast too taking him bridal style sadly the YOKAI got away fast after that fatal blow that means it's just buying some time.

"Hey, kiddo! you ok there?" YATO asked in a worried tone somewhat knowing the situation from the looks of it.

"What have done to RIN!" All of them questioned one by one.

"He just passed out from godly power it will pass after a few hours but I felt something about this guy... care to tell me about him more?" YATO asked politely

"First tell us about why are you here and what is this about you being a god?" They shot back frustrated

"Ok then, listen to first kiddos as you know that YOKAI is right I am a God of Calamity and before you say it's not real it's true most of the people just don't see us I don't know why someone will give you a mission like this knowing that you can't do anything to those type if you are not prepared well" YATO explained fast

"Ok then... why would a God-like you go here?" The yellow-haired girl questioned

"I dunno I am just here for a mini-vacation but I got someone special now this person right here has a bad future ahead of him and me here to change it, YATO said ominously

"OK then I guess I have enough said here I will probably explain some more when this poor princess wakes up so... introductions now guys!" YATO said in a happy tone

" SHIEME"

"KONEKOMARU"

"IZUMO"

"RYUJI"

"RENZO"

"Ok then hello everyone as you know I am the god of calamity YATO at your service," YATO said in an excited tone.


	2. ADMIRATION OR INTEREST

The group returned back to their spots as to see if there are anymore YOKAIS around here YATO just looked at them curiously these people must be so tired of RIN being the stronger one he's not so sure though it will be best to check in with YUKINE about that specific YOKAI now back to this sleeping beauty here he wondered why was he so affected by it… does that mean it's true that he's somewhat a YOKAI himself then….

"I should probably lessen the amplification of my power if this affects him this much then," YATO thought worriedly.

"WHAT. ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?" OKUMURA-SENSEI said both worried and furious tone apparent in his voice.

"No worries kiddo I'm just here to help and also the YOKAI escaped because of me so I want to find a way to destroy him as fast as possible but also to ensure the safety of people here too," YATO said proudly.

YATO walked past OKUMURA-SENSEI to take a breather from that incident it makes him irritated that he lost that YOKAI that fast but if had not shielded away RIN he will die looking at RIN now he got the guts to jump into danger that quickly does he even have a death wish maybe he lost something… important huh? It's so easy to lose faith in humanity quickly even you said something about screwed over people.

Back to the topic if kiddo here is a YOKAI then maybe he is a high leveled one but why does he collapse when I showed just a bit of my power to him contradiction… deciding to perch upon one of the trees and put RIN there to let him rest but I might as well watch him he might be attacked somehow YATO has to be on guard now.

Honestly looking at his friends I can sense nervousness around them but I wonder…. Maybe it's because of me well being called God all of sudden can create chaos all around the place and people that's why I never appear out of nowhere either I know they don't believe me yet but it's clearly up to them whether they want it or not.

"Hmmm…. Where am I?" RIN said sleepily getting up slowly

"Oh RIN you're awake your friends have been asking why did you pass out of nowhere… do you want answers now?" YATO said still worried but have a slightly serious tone

"Ah… I think that I heard something about you being a god and all that jazz." RIN said curiously and cautious

"YUP, well you passed out because you were considered as a YOKAI on the cases for us I just don't know how did so little power caused that big of an impact on you?" YATO explained slowly

"So… YOKAI huh… so that's the thing we fought right? Well… I don't know what to say here either….?" RIN said awkwardly

"It's ok! So what should I call you then kiddo maybe RIN or sleeping beauty at how cute you are there just now?" YATO teased a bit

"Sleeping beauty really please don't call me that ever again!" RIN exclaimed loudly

"I want to know your name first YATO at our service Goddess!" YATO teased even more now bowing slightly

"RIN OKUMURA thanks for saving me there also please stop with those nicknames!" RIN exclaimed again louder this time

YATO never thought he could meet someone this lively honestly that makes him want to this cute person teased, even more, this poor guy has been hurt for a long time he just know it and his friends do not help at all its pity that RIN considered them as his friends when all they do is lie to him even more manipulation is such a crooked game and the bad thing that everyone can play the game with the right tools too.

YATO and RIN walked to the startling sight of the mission YATO seemed to be more cautious and protective for this person he just doesn't know the reasons maybe it's because he senses some kind of calamity that has happened inside RIN'S head before that caused him to be at least broken or it's just that interest is another thing too.

The first thing the two saw is OKUMURA-SENSEI glaring at them intensely ah… YATO actually carried RIN to a safer place because he wants to observe RIN more than RIN getting a bit nervous knowing a sermon will happen anytime soon YATO watched them the poor guy must be too scared of his own brother for something damn it's getting too dangerous plains of relationships.

"YUKIO I am really sorry I should be more cautious of my own actions!" RIN said scared and nervous at the same time.

"That's right NII-SAN also you know what if you keep going like a child I don't know what to do with you anymore!" OKUMURA SENSEI said seriously it's like poison to me.

"Ok you two, I know I should be not jumping in here but RIN is just doing his job if he didn't do it you all might have died already," YATO said in a half-serious tone

"I have every right to scold my brother anyway I want and what even do you want with him at all!?" OKUMURA SENSEI said shocked and confused

"Well, you should know how dangerous is it to do it every day there are limits for a brother relationship and you know it." YATO now growing serious now

RIN just stands there not knowing what to do at all he wants to stop the two from full-on fighting but at the same time he finally got someone protecting him for his brother their relationship is getting on toxic limits he admits it he not that clueless but he wondered why is YATO defending him of all people he knows he's powerful but he got an interest in him…

YATO knows so many things from living many years already and this one of the smallest problems he ever saw but for RIN it's dangerous for someone so innocent in mind and body but at the same, he could guess that RIN is not clueless either honestly it's not even interest at this point it's just pure admiration for RIN for whatever reason.

OKUMURA-SENSEI just walked away frustrated and furious that he didn't get to belittle RIN in front of everyone YATO felt proud that at least he could help RIN out because this guy could have at least have some pride left honestly his brother is just a pure asshole in many ways he should know how to give some respect to his own brother as well.

"Um… I don't know if I should say thank you again or just leave it like that YUKIO is just frustrated about so many things I know what it feels like…" RIN trailed off

"That does not excuse his actions and you know it respect is an important thing Goddess if he does not about it then he's not worth your time at all," YATO said very seriously

"EHHH…." RIN just said can't find any words for whatever YATO just said.


	3. DUTY

They both stare at each other not knowing what to say YATO does not know why does RIN feels like someone he has to know or is it he's interest growing bigger than before besides RIN's friends is the bunch that he actually have some kind of remembrance over but there is something wrong about them that might be related RIN being the son of SATAN and all if that is very a taboo for the organization itself he does not know at all now.

RIN is already feeling uncomfortable from YATO's gaze honestly he does not know this person but he defended him two times in a row right now thank you is not going to cover this up why did he even got any interest in him at all is a god's miracle but you know there's something up with this YATO guy he's not an ordinary person he's much stronger than anyone here.

"RIN do you ever see YOKAIS in your childhood and have you ever tried killing one with that sword of yours?" YATO asked curiously out of nowhere

"AH… about that I think so… but here we call them demons and yes the sword here can kill them but YOKAIS are different in a way right?" RIN asked confused but curious too.

"OK then! YOKAI you call them different but they have powers that are much stronger than a typical "demon" is the one you saw there is one of the high levels ones it has been chasing me for a while too." YATO explained even getting a whiteboard and marker and drawing in it.

"Ok, another question why did you came here and defended me twice already?" RIN asked excited to know more information

"Well it's my way and you are interested in a way that you will bring some kind of calamity in this world but that's my God status is." YATO explained again enjoying this.

They talked more about the difference and similarities for YOKAIS and DEMONS there is not a lot but the curious thing is the sword that RIN is holding the feel of it is demonic kind but also has YOKAIs abilities too YATO wants to know more about RIN's parenthood if the rumors are true that he is the SON OF THE INFAMOUS SATAN then that explains why he noticed that he has flames around him well it could be him being YOKAI of course too.

There is a lot of flame-based YOKAIs out there but it's oddly specific that the RIN has blue flames it's not weird to have a YOKAI with different colored flames/ability that does not explain the nervousness and aggressiveness of RIN's brother he has been treated like a ticking time bomb just like YATO, of course, being a dangerous person and all.

"Hey? Just a question again why does your brother treat you like a time bomb he should have some respected you right or is it another thing altogether?" YATO interrogated

"Well, honestly don't know about him… it's hard to explain without you treating me like one if even I just got to know you just now…." RIN avoided the question

"That's fine I just got really curious…" YATO trailed off

"Um… Do you want to stay in the school for a while I could use some company now considering I being treated like a bomb now!" Rin said in a worried tone

"That's great Goddess I do want to see the sights here maybe teach you some few things I notice a lot of things!" YATO said in an excited tone even putting thumbs up in the process.

They started to walk around the area not minding the calls of their group besides the two is lost in their own little world of discussions YATO getting to know someone happy outside but very lonely inside is a breath of fresh air on him and it adds up that he himself is like that being outlaws is something that everyone should not about ever.

Fully knowing that RIN has to go back to class anytime soon he lifted him in his arms again to the utter shocked of the other blushing heavily and hiding his face in his chest YATO laughed softly in how cute the other is deciding that teleporting to that blasted school will cause to drop RIN in a high height and might kill him so… he just jumped around to that direction, either way, it's a long way but if it will make the other happy then so be it.

Jumping around checking RIN he's still hiding his face in embarrassment he does not know why but he feels obligated to help him waver the calamity that will come maybe that's why he came here for connected to more than an interest in one place but in character as well YATO smiled he never has seen another one of these before a hero of against his will what a life indeed.

"RIN… what your favorite things to do, 20 questions maybe?" YATO asked awkwardly

"hh-huh c-c-cooking and helping out people maybe my brother never let me do something on my own he thinks i-i-I am a child" RIN stuttered out of shock and embarrassment and bitter about it.

"That's depressing never thought someone could do that on his own brother for me I think just helping out people that need it I remember doing it for just 5 YEN only maybe even free too!" YATO said excitedly and happy.

"Ah… we are the same then care to tell me more about why did you become a god of calamity?" RIN asked shifting a bit in his position

"Long story short I was chosen because of something I don't want to remember at all," YATO said suddenly serious

Then they stayed silent after that YATO remembering all of those times that he had killed because of his duty and needed to intervene because it was out of order or something bullshit related thinking about RIN now that guy never killed in his lifetime another innocence that will be soon tarnished by time and duty that was never his in the first place just the unfairness of it makes him want to protect him for the bad future of his.

Maybe it's duty over admiration or vice versa or maybe just plain both RIN just looked at up YATO he seemed to be in a deep thought RIN knows from experience that this person is older and wiser than he looks what is the reason for being a so-called god of calamity what did he saw to warrant a serious answer out of nowhere just like that.


	4. THANKS I GUESS

Rin felt something is amiss in this man his posture and disposition about many things has him thinking that he might be more skilled and mature than he supposed to be the more he thought about it the more it confused him that someone can be a scary bloodthirsty monster it's just not right at all he's too nice for it to happen right? But it should be considered how he reacted in RIN's question it's like RIN brought up some kind of bad memories in YATO.

RIN's demon self-felt safe and possessive over this specific person in front of him he never thought that meeting someone that instantly cares for him even if they first met gives him a dread for being betrayed yet again he does not want to trust his instincts because if he does it will hurt everyone around him and leave him with nothing left.

YATO on the other hand was so excited and all of the optimistic feelings came back again even if somehow this is some kind of duty there's just some kind of fun with it seeing RIN grow into a stronger son not threatened by his brother or friends and he's surely interested enough to try to help somehow.

"Sorry about the question… here's a better one do you ever had a friend outside of this place… I know you are not from here either?" RIN asked scared and nervous.

"No I should be the one to be saying sorry… you are quite perspective I have some friends from the other side of Tokyo I'm just here for a mini-vacation," YATO explained in a worried tone

"What they are like? Are there loud like mine or just more quiet ones?" RIN asked excitedly smiling at YATO brightly,

"Well I have some loud ones but most of them are quiet but they have their own lives after our own adventures ended," YATO said sadly out of nowhere.

"Adventures huh…. I have some there's one time with a UKOBACH damn he was the one you has been cooking for us for months already and I even got into a cooking competition just to get his trust although there are some complications near the end" RIN said in an extremely excited tone

"Are you sure, you want to tell me about this I just met you…" YATO trailed off

"Maybe" RIN just simply said.

Finally, they have arrived in the school a little bit late going straight again to the barrier and feeling slight pain YATO flinch a bit making RIN look up to him curiously. YATO kind of admires the guts of RIN more now jumping straight into the line of a high leveled YOKAI then getting into a cooking competition just like him getting in smaller problems then after that everything complicated damn he misses those days just like RIN's is.

YATO teleported in the classroom with some complications but it worked that what matters MEP has been watching him going around the school it's not weird a violet dog sitting at a vantage point and disappearing out of nowhere it's easy to know what he's doing he can't fool YATO that fast but I think MEP knows about too.

"RIN-KUN there you are (giggles) why are in the arms of the guy?" RENZO said teasingly making poor RIN blush even more.

"I-i-it not what you think at all…! He just accompanies me here…!" RIN half yelled trying to lie which makes matter worse.

"RIN-KUN I want to know how far you went with this YATO guy right now!" Teased RYUJI making poor RIN redder than red.

"THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US LIKE I SAID HE JUST ACCOMPANIED ME" RIN half yelled loudly looking everywhere but not them.

"Ok then Goddess I'm going to put you down I'm going to back if you have some mission with YOKAIS!" YATO said happily putting RIN down and teleporting away.

CRAM SCHOOL HALLWAYS

YATO wandered around the hallways there's just one thing inside of his head right now the school is some kind of cover-up for something bigger and f-up as well considering his experience with it's not that weird to have that kind even here maybe that MEP guy can give him insights about what they are supposed to do with RIN's parenthood is it some kind of taboo?

The weirdest part of this YOKAIS have been appearing in this area as well and high leveled ones they can't be serious when OKUMURA-SENSEI said that they will be attacking that specific YOKAI without any preparation on hand they might be suicidal to have that done it's not any DEMON at all it's so much different than that.

"I honestly want to know why there are a lot of high leveled YOKAIS here one possibility is that specific YOKAI just now is the boss of some sort?" YATO thought while walking around.

"YATO-SAN I thought you left right now?" SMIEME asked nervously while walking straight to YATO

"Well I got a bit curious about this "cram school" do you know anyone that can explain to me some the ranks here?" YATO asked in a curious and lively tone

"Well if you want to know about that we have the director of the school for it…" SMIEME trailed off.

"OH you mean MEP right I never asked him yet maybe later do you know anything about him that I should be worried about…?" YATO said in a cautious tone.

"I never know anything about him either way but he's called demon king of time and he has some ties with someone important to RIN…?"RYUJI suddenly chimed in coming out of the classroom from the right

Important to RIN huh…? Someone…? Is it a parental figure or a friend of some kind YATO wandered around some more ignoring the two on his way there are a lot of interesting points to go around with but one thing for sure if this another duty for him then he can end this quickly as well but if it's related to RIN himself and needed a guiding force then that's kind of complicated.


	5. A MAN THAT LOST SOMEONE

Sorry for the late update J

YATO thought about the important people around the demon himself and that made him double think about his own friends he left them for a reason right is supposed to be continuing his duty and avoiding the pain of seeing them die out of old age immortality huh? Everyone wants it but when they have it loneliness goes kicking in and everything about your life turns into extreme guilt and anger for outlasting your own family and friends it’s a funny sight indeed.

His friends we are not wrong for giving him a chance to live his best few years with them but the fear always lingers that maybe the war that they finished a few years ago will restart again and so many people will die and lose hope, after all, the more he thinks about this the more he said to himself this for the greater good no should suffer more because of the calamities he brings whenever his duty calls in whenever he goes.

Right now thinking about that RIN guy he feels that this person already suffered enough torment and lose it can be said that he’s not losing hope but YATO knows that one more worse thing will be enough to tip that demon over no matter how strong you are emotionally or just a plain empathy it’s always the people that will drive you to insanity and that will never change.

“I wonder why… this person is truly having some kind of determination to live on like this full of torment and anger or does he choose a different path altogether by this ends…?” YATO thought settling himself on the wall of the cram school hallway.

“YATO-SAN you seemed to be lost in thought just now… is about RIN or something else…? SMIEME said softly surprising YATO.

“AH… kiddo no worries it’s just good old me being an old man that’s all” YATO lied successfully while the girl accepted it eagerly.

“So if you’re a god can you summon something purely out of thin air or do you have a specific weapon that houses your powers…?” RENZO asked while going out of the classroom.

“That’s a great question we have something called regalia it basically helps us with our powers but a wrong one will either make or break that those powers as well… we’re basically like you but we live longer than you unless we are killed by something/someone…” YATO trailed off in his thoughts again.

“Those regalia huh…? So… just one question is your teleportation ability works as well like you being a god or it’s usually different with your types…?” RENZO asked curiously the god thought damn this guy knows what to ask.

YATO just didn’t answer that question at all he has enough interrogation already now… it’s his turn that MEP guy will not give him anything useful unless he hid his game as well YATO thought damn there’s no turning back now huh…? If that young girl is right about that MEP guy being a demon king or whatever a title a YOKAI have had then if he does not make the right steps he will be fighting inside someone’s home and he will not fight anyone like that it’s a low blow even for someone like him and that’s why he never revealed his shrine anyways.

He waited for a while for a breather after a lot of information nearly slipped through his mouth at least there’s a clear sign that they need to know about this now because if ever the bastard gods found out about this then this place will be destroyed instantly luckily it’s only YOKAIS for now and not a full-on combination of the two.

While he waited around the area he decided to check up on the classroom again teleporting there sensing another wave of pain in his way RIN is still sleeping in there YATO thought that maybe it’s still about the amount of power that had gone through him… deciding that this poor demon needs help he does not know how RIN got so affected with this now… he should really go call upon his regalia next time this happens.

“I’m really sorry Goddess I didn’t think that there will be this big of a problem like this when we first met now…” YATO thoughts trailed off while he slowly makes his way to RIN’s space.

“HMMM… fathers please don’t leave me yet (CRYING)” RIN mumbled in his sleep clear dread and suffering in his voice.

“God whatever this kid has gone through has been rough for his own age… losing something important just like that huh…?” YATO trailed off while sweeping RIN in his arms and carrying him.

“SHIRO please I am sorry for killing you I should probably hid the true cross academy’s mission killing me must be the best way!!” RIN yelled loudly thrashing around YATO let out a small sigh at how bad this kid’s situation is.

“Killing someone for being a son of an infamous YOKAI do they even stop and think that everyone is different and look at this kid now so much suffering and anger in him…” YATO trailed off and sighing in relief as the kid calmed down.

“The more I think about it the more similar he and I are but there are differences I was born out of chaos and destruction while RIN is born out of positiveness that will slowly turn into something negative and lose the light the kid has.” YATO thought half worriedly and half proudly he could already predict that will happen in the near future as well.

Teleporting out of the classroom after his thought process is cut off by a knock on the door jumping around the school while RIN is slowly waking up from his nightmares the god thought again damn kiddo has some guts to carry so much burden in his life and not letting anyone see that he’s suffering so much now the kid knows something that no one in his age should know and that makes him stronger but at the same time fragile for what’s to come next and like he said one more push to the wrong side and this poor kid’s light will die.

RIN slowly wakes up crying and feeling someone carrying him even some wind so that means he’s outside and maybe that YATO guy is carrying him again looking up shit he is right but the god didn’t seem to notice him he’s just looking at a distance clearly in so much thought RIN thought about it what did make YATO in so much anger in his eyes trust him he noticed it not at first but the last time this happened YATO’s eyes knows so many negative emotions.

"Oh? You're awake Goddess have a nice sleep I've bet you dreamed about me while you're sleeping ha!" YATO said faking smile easily as if it's practiced.

"Please don't ever say that I just met you so how could I dream of you when it has not been one day yet!" RIN countered loudly squirming a bit.


End file.
